Hogwarts Assignments Term 7
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Hogwarts Assignments. Latest: Queenie reminices about meals she cooked for her deceased husband Jacob.
1. Treasure

Title: Treasure

Summary: Queenie goes searching for treasure but Jacob already has his.

Rating: T

WC: 590

Notes:

Task: Care of Magical Creatures

Task #2 Write about a group of people hunting/searching for hidden treasure

* * *

Queenie Kowalski neé Goldstein landed outside her old school Ilvermorny with her husband Jacob for a school reunion.

"You think your old friends will like me?" Jacob asked.

Queenie smiled. "Of course, honey."

"I'm not magical like them," Jacob sighed.

Queenie just kissed her husband.

"Goldstein?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's Kowalski now." she chirped reluctantly pulling away from her husband to face an old friend of hers.

"Kowalski, that's a no maj name isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Queenie asked linking her arm with her husband's.

"No, not at all, " she spluttered.

Suddenly a group of people filed out of the castle.

"Where's everyone going?" Queenie asked.

"Goldstein?" another one of her old classmates asked.

"It's Kowalski now."

The other woman said. "We're going to go hunting for treasure namely that time capsule we buried in our seventh year."

"I remember that time capsule."Queenie said as she and Jacob started to follow the group.

"You don't know a lot of things, Gold- Kowalski,"

she said.

Jacob defended his wife. "Queenie is very smart."

The blond smiled at her husband.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost twenty years now," Queenie smiled.

"Any kids?"

"Three kids, they're over my sister's with their cousins."

"Didn't your sister marry Newt Scamander?

Queenie sighed. "She did."

She loved her sister she really did but she always felt second best to her older sister.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met when Newt brought a case full of Creatures to New York and we had to find them since they got loose."

"Though, I had to obliviate him at the end of the adventure but I found him again and gave him back his memories."

"Is that where you got that scar?" the other woman asked Jacob.

The man touched the back of his neck and nodded.

They continued searching for the spot where they buried the time capsule.

"What are your kid's names?"

"Jacob Jr, Michael and Diana. Jacob starts Hogwarts next year. I'm trying to convince Michael to go to Ilvermorny."

The other woman nodded.

"Do you have a significant other?"

"I've been married for about 25 years now and I have six daughters and a son."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids!"

"They're a handful but I love them. Our oldest is a third year and second oldest is going to start her first year."

Queenie nodded.

"Two of my daughters are twins."

"What are their names?"

"Abigail, Martha, Mary, Frances, Hannah, Rachel and Thomas is my baby boy."

Queenie asked. "Where did you get all those names?"

"My husband is a no-maj born who is political nerd. So our daughters are named after First Ladies and our son is named after a former president."

Before Queenie could respond they reached the spot where they buried the time capsule and started digging.

"Do you remember what you buried?" Jacob asked his wife.

"No, I don't."

"Do we really have to dig can't we just use magic?" Another girl complained.

They continued digging until they hit something solid.

"Here it is!"

They cleaned the dirt off it and pried it open. Queenie looked in the time capsule.

"This is your treasure?" Jacob asked.

Queenie nodded. "It's a necklace that my mum gave me."

"Didn't your mum die when you were a kid?"

Queenie nodded. Jacob picked up the necklace and put it around his wife's neck and kissed her.

"You found your treasure but I've always had my treasure," he smiled.

She smiled and kissed her husband.


	2. Meet the McGonagalls

Title: Meet the McGonagalls

Summary: Elphinstone meets Minerva's parents

Rating: T+

WC: 504

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) – Transfiguration

Task: Write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.

Extra Prompts: (scenario) meet the parents, (action) giggle

Slightly AU!

* * *

It was now time for Elphinstone Urquhart to meet his girlfriend's family. He's met the parents of his other girlfriends but those were just flings. Minerva McGonagall was his one true love. He's been in love with her for years.

"Elphinstone?"

He turned to his beloved Min.

"You nervous?" Minerva asked.

"I am. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous," Elphinstone said.

"I'm sure my parents will love you."

He hoped she was right. They apparated to her parents house in Scotland. They had to apparate to a dark alleyway.

"Hello dear," Isobel greeted her daughter.

"Hello mum, this is my boyfriend Elphinstone."

Isobel turned to man and immediately noticed how much older he looked than her daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McGonagall," Elphinstone greeted kissing Isobel's hand.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"There you are, my dear," Robert McGonagall Sr. greeted his daughter coming up behind his wife.

Minerva greeted her beloved father. There was more than a resemblance between the father and daughter. There was no trace of Ross blood in her she was all McGonagall. Though her younger brothers took more after their mother's side. Actually, she's had one younger brother for about two years now since Robert Jr. was killed in 1980.

The father and daughter separated. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Elphinstone."

He turned to the older man. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, sir."

Isobel invited them in and gave them some tea.

"So, you know each other from the Ministry?" Isobel asked.

Elphinstone nodded.

"I know my husband is dying to know how old you are."

Elphinstone gulped nervously as he fiddled with his collar.

Minerva took his free hand. "I'm a grown woman, dad."

"I know, my dear."

"I've been in love with your daughter since I first saw her," Elphinstone said under the slightly judgemental gaze of the McGonagall patriarch.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be sixty in December," Elphinstone admitted.

"60!"

"That's only a thirteen year age difference, dad."

"I know but it's still a lot."

Minerva glared at her father. "If I was a boy, you wouldn't care so much."

"You might be a grown woman but you'll always be my little girl, Min."

Minerva blushed.

"I really care about Minerva."

Isobel said. "I know you do. Robert is just protective."

"I can understand that."

"You promise not to hurt my daughter?"

Minerva said. "If Elphinstone hurts me, he knows he'll be hexed into oblivion."

That made the McGonagall patriarch feel a bit better. Though, it was rather hard to get a gun in the U.K.

The couples continued eating their dinner. Minerva and Elphinstone left and apparated back to Minerva's flat.

"It was rough at the first but I don't think I had a reason to be nervous. I can see who you take after."

Minerva smiled softly.

"Your mum seemed to like me."

"Yes, she did. Though she was the same way when Malcolm brought home his current wife Marjorie."

That made Elphinstone feel better.


	3. Moving Day

Title: Moving Day

Summary: Minerva cleans out the house she used to share with her deceased husband.

Rating: T+

WC: 315

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) –Home Economics

Task: Shelter and Housing: Write about someone moving house or someone who doesn't have a home.

Might be a little OOC for McGonagall

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood outside her soon to be ex-home in Hogsmeade that was near the bookstore 'Tomes and Scrolls'. It was so hard to be even outside the house. She really loved Eliphinstone. She couldn't understand why he had been taken from her so soon. She blamed herself in a way maybe if she had agreed to marry him sooner they would've had some more time together. Though she couldn't marry him sooner because she was still madly in love with her first love Dougal Mcgregor who was killed by death eaters in 1981. Death seems to follow her since her youngest brother was killed too.

"You ready to go in?" Malcolm asked his sister slightly startling her.

She took a deep breath and nodded and they walked in the old cottage and slowly began packing away the contents of the house.

"I'll miss bringing the kids over to visit their Aunt Minnie," Malcolm sighed.

"I told you not to call me Minnie," she snapped.

Her younger brother chuckled. "It got you to smile though, Minnie. You'll always be Aunt Minnie to my children and Robbie's son and daughter."

Minerva thought of her nieces and nephews. She loved them as her own children. The two siblings continued packing up Minerva's house. Minerva was usually not very emotional but she couldn't help breaking down as she packed up her deceased husband's belongings.

"Min, come here," Malcolm said opening his arms to comfort his sister. He took more after their mum than she did. Especially in personality, her had a free spirit and was energetic compared to her stoic nature.

She broke down. "I thought I was strong enough for this but I'm not."

"You're one of the strongest women I know, Min."

"Why did it have to be Eliphastone," Minerva sobbed.

Malcolm stroked his sister's hair to comfort her.

"This isn't fair."

"I know."

Minerva sobered up and continued packing her deceased husband's belongings. She promised herself she would never fall for anyone again. It brings too much pain.


	4. Rita Writes

Title: Rita Writes

Summary: Rita is a journalist

Rating: T+

WC: 364

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) –History of Muggles

Task 4a: Write about a Journalist

Rita is a halfblood in this story

* * *

Rita Skeeter wasn't always the gossip hound she grew up to be. Rita was the oldest of three sisters but the only one who showed magical talent at a young age.

She began Hogwarts in 1961. She befriended a fellow first year Alice Morton. They talked until they reached Hogsmeade station. She watched her friend be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Skeeter, Rita!"

She walked up to the hat and sat down.

"Please Gryffindor," she begged the hat.

The hat actually ignored her. The nerve of this stupid hat.

"Slytherin!"

She sighed and walked to the Slytherin table. Now she didn't have any friends she doubted Alice wanted to be friends with her anymore.

To distract herself from her loneliness she began listening in on the gossip to tell her sisters. You could find her listening in on every conversation which was hard. By her seventh year she started training to be an animagus. She hoped it was small enough so it would be easier to hear conversations.

She achieved her first transformation right after she left Hogwarts in 1968. She turned out to be a beatle. Perfect.

During her time at Hogwarts, she also sent in some articles to the Daily Prophet. She was finally put on the paper but in the worst column Cosmetics and Beauty. She was more than a pretty blonde. She didn't get the best marks at Hogwarts but she was sneaky and conniving.

She worked on the cosmetics column for over ten years until the news of the murder of the Potters in 1981. She had to get an interview with someone but who. Black was in Azkaban and Lupin was nowhere to be found.

She decided to shift into her animagus form and go to Azkaban. She had to be careful not to be squished. She overheard Black saying he didn't do it. She jotted down everything she needed to know but for nothing.

The next opportunity she got was when her old friend Alice Morton now Alice Longbottom was tortured into insanity along with her husband Frank leaving their one year old son. She interviewed Frank's mother.

And with that she was finally off the dreaded Cosmetics page.


	5. The Birth of Teddy Lupin

Title: The Birth of Teddy Lupin

Summary: A few moments between the father and son

Rating: T+

WC: 402

Notes:

Saturn - Saturn has 150 moons and smaller moonlets. Write about Remus and Teddy Lupin.

* * *

Remus Lupin was hesitant to say the least when he found out Tonks was pregnant with his child. He was terrified like all expectant fathers are but he had the extra worry of his son being a werewolf.

"Ugh!" his wife Dora complained.

He looked up to see his five month pregnant wife waddling towards him.

"Is it April yet?" she asked.

He rested his hand on her stomach as their son kicked softly.

"After this you're never touching me again."

Remus chuckled at his wife. She waddled towards the couch and sat down. He followed her and sat next to her.

"What do you want to name him?"

Tonks rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm not sure."

-/-

It was now early March, Remus, Dora and Andromeda were listening to Potterwatch. Lee was reading off the people who were killed.

"Edward Tonks."

There was silence in the room. Dora started sobbing and Remus comforted her.

"I think that's what I want to name our son," Dora said.

Edward Lupin, that had a nice ring to it.

-/-

Dora was now in labor screaming her head again and threatening to hex Remus' balls off.

"Your son is almost here, Mrs. Lupin," the midwife coached.

"This hurt so much," she whimpered in pain.

After another hour of screaming, Dora was holding her son who's hair was changing every second.

"So, what's his name?"

"Edward Remus Lupin," Remus smiled at the baby.

His baby son cooed as his hair changed to match his father's.

-/-

It was a few days after his son's birth, he couldn't stay away from his son. He was so glad that Teddy wasn't a werewolf instead he was a metamorporhagus like his mum. Teddy cooed and Remus went to go check on him.

"Hey buddy," he cooed.

He cooed again as Remus sat down in the rocking chair next to Teddy's crib and began rocking him.

"I love you, buddy," Remus said.

Teddy cooed and looked up at him with his amber eyes. He rocked him to sleep and fell asleep himself.

It was now May second, Remus and Tonks had to go fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus had grown attached to his son but he had to fight for a better world. He's been in hiding for so long he forgot how to duel so he was killed. His last thought was of his infant son.


	6. Sleeping Fleur

Title: Sleeping Fleur

Summary: Prince Charlie saves Princess Fleur

Rating: T+

WC: 508

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) – Charms

Sleeping Beauty AU!

* * *

Prince Charles Of Devon was born the second son of six sons but at his christening. He was bestowed the gifts of handsomeness you the fairy Albus Dumbledore and but also the ability to understand dragons by the fairy Newt Scamander. The dragons ran rampant in his land.

He was also arranged to marry Princess Fleur from a nearby kingdom. She was a beautiful blond girl who was a few years younger than him but they only met once when they were younger.

One day he was in the forest with his horse when he heard some beautiful singing. He followed the sound to see a blonde girl singing and dancing around the forest. She was dancing with an owl and two rabbits.

He decided to step in. She didn't notice she was dancing with him until she stopped singing. It was suddenly awkward.

He just stared at her and left back to his castle. His mother Queen Molly really wanted grandkids from him. Although, she already had grandkids from her other six children. She wanted more.

Awhile later, he was sent on a quest to rescue said girl from her captor the evil fairy Voldemort. She heard she was under a sleeping curse that also caused all her kingdom to go to sleep as well. The only thing that would wake the sleeping princess up is a kiss from her one true love.

He rode his horse gallantly towards Voldemort's fortress which he found to be guarded by some thorns which he easily cut through with his sword. The next obstacle was a little harder but he overcame it. The last obstacle was his favorite by far. It was a dragon. He grinned and strode over to the massive beast.

"Hey there."

The dragon blinked up at him.

"Do you think I could get by to save the princess?" he asked.

The dragon breathed a puff of fire towards him.

"So, you're going to make me do it the hard way," he said brandishing his sword.

The dragon breathed more puffs of fire towards him as they fought. He didn't want to kill the dragon but had to. Charlie got mildly injured but he didn't care he just rushed up to the tower. He casually walked up to the bed and pressed his lips to the sleeping woman's. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," Charlie smiled at her.

"Hello, you just be my one true love."

"Yes, I'm Prince Charles of Devon. We met when we were small."

The girl nodded. "I don't remember."

"You were just a baby and I was around 2. Though, I saw you in the forest awhile ago. I was enthralled by your voice."

She blushed. "I remember that."

He smiled and helped her out of bed. The whole kingdom woke up too. Charlie asked her father the King for his blessing to marry his daughter even though he knew he was her one true love.

"You already saved her, Prince Charles."

The couple danced again. And they lived happily ever after.


	7. I'm a What?

Title: I'm a What?

Summary: Minerva finds out about her parentage.

Rating: T+

WC: 410

Notes:

Study of Muggles - The Olympic Games

Demigod AU!

Percy Jackson Crossover!

* * *

Minerva was always different. She loved to read but she had dyslexia. It would be take her awhile to finish a book since she also had ADHD. She was raised by her father Robert who was a Preacher. She also had a stepmother named Isobel and two half brothers named Malcolm and Robert Jr. She was trying to do her homework when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her dad walked in.

"Hey dad," she said.

He sat on her bed.

"What's going on?"

"I've told your biological mum, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have."

Robert said. "You've always to go to camp?"

"Yes, but what does that have to my mum?"

Robert got up. "I'll explain in the car."

Minerva nodded, she put away her books and packed some clothes. She got in the car.

"Have you wondered why you have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"I don't know."

Robert said. "Your brain is not meant for English words."

"What is it meant for?"

"Ancient Greek."

The gears in Minerva's head were turning. "Minerva is the Roman goddess of war and wisdom. Athena is the Greek goddess."

"You're about to figure it out."

Before she could respond the car screeched to a halt and she was thrown out of the car with her bag.

"Just go to Camp Halfblood, it should be around here somewhere," her dad instructed kissing her forehead.

Minerva nodded and her dad drove away. She got up and started to search for Camp Halfblood. She searched for maybe two hours until she found it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Minerva, I think I'm the daughter of Athena."

The girl nodded. "I'm Clarisse, the daughter of Ares."

"The God of War?"

The girl nodded curtly and led her inside. A blonde girl ran up to them with a boy with black hair and green eyes and a black boy with hooves.

"Annabeth, this is Minerva another daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you, this is Percy, he's the only son of Poseidon that we know of."

"The God of the Sea?"

Percy nodded.

"You don't have the blonde hair or the grey eyes, are you sure you're not the daughter of Poseidon," Annabeth said noticing Minerva's black hair and green eyes.

"I don't like water, No offense Percy."

"No problem."

Annabeth led Minerva into a cabin. She showed her around, got her settled and introduced her to the other occupants.

Minerva may finally fit in somewhere.


	8. Like Mother, Like Son

Title: Like Mother Like Son

Summary: Professor Sprout sees over a certain mother son career advice session

Rating: T+

WC: 444

Notes:

Career Advice - Write about someone having their Career advice session

Prompts used: [action] knocking something over [dialogue] "Did I say something wrong Professor?"

Slight AU! Sprout is still Head of Hufflepuff in 2014

* * *

Dora Tonks sat outside her Head of House's office waiting for her Career advice session. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted to be an Auror.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

She groaned at the use of her full name. She got up from the chair and walked in the office.

"Hello Miss Tonks," the cheerful Hufflepuff Head greeted.

Dora made her way to the desk chair but she knocked something over. Damn her clumsiness.

"So, Miss Tonks, what are you thinking of doing after Hogwarts?"

"I want to to be an Auror."

Professor Sprout nodded. "You'll have to get an 'O' in Potions," she told her.

The metamorphmagus groaned as her hair turned from her trademark bubblegum pink to fire engine red. She knew there was a catch. It would be hard but she's not a Hufflepuff for nothing. Professor Sprout let her go.

She walked out of the room trying not to knock over anything else. She had been scared that Professor Sprout would say she couldn't be an Auror because how clumsy she is. Though, that wouldn't have stopped the next two years, she worked extra hard in Potions. She succeeded in getting an 'O' in Potions. She also succeeded in getting in the Auror program.

It was now nearly thirty years later and a similar looking boy sat outside his Head of House's office waiting for his career advice session. He normally had turquoise hair and brown eyes. Though, right now his hair was changing multiple colors because of his nerves.

"Lupin, Edward!" the same cheerful voice called.

The boy hopped up eagerly and made his way into the office. His hair finally settled on a bubblegum pink.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," she said looking up at him and holding back the urge to gasp.

"Hello Professor Sprout," he greeted walking in towards the chair trying in vain not to knock anything over but failing.

Professor Sprout chuckled.

"Did I say something wrong, Professor?" he asked his hair turning red in embarrassment.

"Not at all, you remind me so much of your mum," she smiled fondly.

"I get that a lot."

"You know I've had that vase for over thirty years. It's only been broken twice."

His hair turned a deeper red. "Sorry."

"Your mum was the only other person to break it it because of her clumsiness,' Professor Sprout said.

Teddy nodded.

"So, do you want to be an Auror too?"

"Am I that predictable?"

Professor Sprout said. "Well, you have Lupin and Tonks blood in you. Not to mention you're the god son of the Head Auror."

"I do want to be an auror."

Professor Sprout nodded.


	9. Food For Thought

Title: Food For Thought

Summary: Queenie reminisces about cooking dinner for Jacob.

Rating: T+

WC: 458

Notes:

Home Economics and Domestic Magic- Write about a woman preparing dinner for a love interest.

Slight AU! Using the theory that Jacob remembers Queenie and all his adventures with Newt and Tina. Also Rappaport's Law never existed.

Set in Burn Scars and Open Hearts Universe

* * *

Queenie Goldstein was the better cook between her and her sister Tina. She always cooked but she loved cooking for her future love interests. But there was two that she remembers vividly.

 _1927_

 _She was cooking some dinner and baking for her sister per usual. She was humming as her sister walked in with two men. One was a lanky redhead and the other was a chubby dark haired man._

" _Teenie, you brought home men?"_

 _Her sister groaned. "This is Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski."_

" _Nice to meet you." she said immediately pulling up a chair for Jacob and putting a napkin around his neck._

 _This slightly startled the man but that wasn't the only thing he was thinking._

" _Don't worry, many men have thought the same thing as you are now," Queenie told Jacob._

 _The portly man was taken aback but nodded anyway. She continued baking and cooking dinner. She soon served them their food._

" _This is good as always, Queenie," Tina complimented her sister._

" _Thank you."_

 _Queenie served dessert. That was even better than dinner._

That was so long ago.

 _1932_

 _It was five years after she first met Jacob. After the initial meeting and events following the meeting. They had to erase the bad memories of the no-majs. So, Jacob remembers her and the adventures. Jacob and Queenie had been seeing each other ever since._

" _Hello," Jacob said kissing her cheek._

" _Hey Jake," she smiled._

 _He sat down at the table and waited for dinner. He had a burning question on his mind. He hopes that Queenie could sense it, the risk of dating a Legilimens . She served them dinner._

" _Queenie?"_

" _Yes, honey?"_

" _I have something to ask you," he said nervously._

 _She smiled._

 _He kneeled next to her. "Queenie Goldstein, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"_

" _I will_ _marry you, Jake," she smiled._

 _He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a kiss._

 _They got married about a year later._

Jacob has been gone for almost twenty years now. He gave her three wonderful kids. She missed him so much. It was a shame that he never got to meet their granddaughter Felicity, the daughter of their oldest Jacob Jr.

"Mom?"

She turned to see her son who was holding his daughter. She took more after the Goldstein side with her blonde hair and light eyes.

 **Jacob Chester Kowalski**

 **7/23/00 - 6/15/1959**

 **Age: 59**

 **Beloved Father, Husband and Friend.**

Jacob Jr. walked over to his dad's grave.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

Felicity wiggled impatiently in her dad's arms.

"This is your granddaughter, Felicity Aurora Kowalski."

"I'm two," she chirped.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, you are, sweetie."

The mother and son soon left the cemetery.

Title: Food For Thought

Summary: Queenie reminisces about cooking dinner for Jacob.

Rating: T+

WC: 458

Notes:

Home Economics and Domestic Magic- Write about a woman preparing dinner for a love interest.

Slight AU! Using the theory that Jacob remembers Queenie and all his adventures with Newt and Tina. Also Rappaport's Law never existed.

Set in Burn Scars and Open Hearts Universe

* * *

Queenie Goldstein was the better cook between her and her sister Tina. She always cooked but she loved cooking for her future love interests. But there was two that she remembers vividly.

 _1927_

 _She was cooking some dinner and baking for her sister per usual. She was humming as her sister walked in with two men. One was a lanky redhead and the other was a chubby dark haired man._

" _Teenie, you brought home men?"_

 _Her sister groaned. "This is Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski."_

" _Nice to meet you." she said immediately pulling up a chair for Jacob and putting a napkin around his neck._

 _This slightly startled the man but that wasn't the only thing he was thinking._

" _Don't worry, many men have thought the same thing as you are now," Queenie told Jacob._

 _The portly man was taken aback but nodded anyway. She continued baking and cooking dinner. She soon served them their food._

" _This is good as always, Queenie," Tina complimented her sister._

" _Thank you."_

 _Queenie served dessert. That was even better than dinner._

That was so long ago.

 _1932_

 _It was five years after she first met Jacob. After the initial meeting and events following the meeting. They had to erase the bad memories of the no-majs. So, Jacob remembers her and the adventures. Jacob and Queenie had been seeing each other ever since._

" _Hello," Jacob said kissing her cheek._

" _Hey Jake," she smiled._

 _He sat down at the table and waited for dinner. He had a burning question on his mind. He hopes that Queenie could sense it, the risk of dating a Legilimens . She served them dinner._

" _Queenie?"_

" _Yes, honey?"_

" _I have something to ask you," he said nervously._

 _She smiled._

 _He kneeled next to her. "Queenie Goldstein, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"_

" _I will_ _marry you, Jake," she smiled._

 _He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a kiss._

 _They got married about a year later._

Jacob has been gone for almost twenty years now. He gave her three wonderful kids. She missed him so much. It was a shame that he never got to meet their granddaughter Felicity, the daughter of their oldest Jacob Jr.

"Mom?"

She turned to see her son who was holding his daughter. She took more after the Goldstein side with her blonde hair and light eyes.

 **Jacob Chester Kowalski**

 **7/23/00 - 6/15/1959**

 **Age: 59**

 **Beloved Father, Husband and Friend.**

Jacob Jr. walked over to his dad's grave.

"Hey dad," he greeted.

Felicity wiggled impatiently in her dad's arms.

"This is your granddaughter, Felicity Aurora Kowalski."

"I'm two," she chirped.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, you are, sweetie."

The mother and son soon left the cemeter


	10. An Interesting Holiday Reunion

Title: An Interesting Holiday reunion

Summary: Molly invites over an unexpected person the first Christmas after Fred is killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Rating: T+

WC: 498

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts - Muggle Media Task 9

Elf: Write about reconnecting with estranged relatives.

* * *

It was the first Christmas after the Battle of Hogwarts and the first Christmas without Fred. Molly was in the kitchen of the Burrow waiting for her squib second cousin Bernard Prewett. She hasn't seen him since him since they were kids. There was a knock on the door. Molly shook off her nerves and made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Hi Molly," a man around her age smiled just as nervously.

"Hi Bernard."

"This is my wife Sheila and my daughter Mafalda."

"Nice to meet you," Molly said.

"You too."

Molly invited them in.

"Mum, who is this?" Bill asked.

"Bill, this is my cousin Bernard and his family."

The eldest Weasley son was thrown off for a second. He hasn't heard his mum talk about her squib second cousin since he was younger.

"This is my oldest, Bill," Molly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bernard, this is my wife Sheila and our daughter Mafalda," Bernard said.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you too."

Just then Charlie walked in but only got the chance to greet his mum with a kiss on the cheek before Bill pulled him out of the room.

"Hey watch it, what's going on?" the younger Weasley brother asked.

"Mum invited over the squib second cousin that she hasn't mentioned since we were kids," Bill said.

Charlie said. "She did?"

"Yes, I'm in shock too. He has a wife and a daughter. The daughter looks around Ginny's age."

Before Charlie could respond Percy and George walked in. The two brothers had grown a bit closer after Fred died.

"What's going on?"

"Mum invited over the mysterious squib second cousin that she hasn't mentioned since we were kids. He has a daughter who looks around Ginny's age," Charlie explained to his younger brothers.

"I very vaguely remember the name Prewett being called at the sorting in 1994 but I can't remember what house she was sorted into," George said.

"I was sorted into Slytherin, what's your problem?" Mafalda asked.

The four older boys were caught off guard when this short strawberry blonde girl walked in. They hoped she wasn't also good with the 'Bat Bogey Hex' like their sister was.

"You're lucky I can't cast magic outside of Hogwarts, I probably would've hexed your mother for abandoning my dad," Mafalda threatened.

Just then Ginny walked down the stairs with Harry dutifully following her.

"What's going on?"

"Mum invited over the squib cousin she hasn't talked about since we were kids, this is his daughter."

Ginny glared at the younger girl as their parents walked in.

"How are you guys getting along?" Bernard asked.

"Not well," Mafalda said.

"What have you said to my daughter?"

"Nothing at all, she's the one who threatened our mother because she abandoned her dad."

"I've forgiven her for that," Bernard said.

"How dare you threaten our mum!" Ginny exclaimed taking out her wand.

Mafalda glared at Ginny menacingly. This was an interesting reunion.


End file.
